Physical
by jalenbremmer
Summary: Heath needs to have a full physical examination, requested by Dr Sid Walker. WARNING Heath/Sid slash.
1. What's a physical?

Heath Braxton was an attractive man and the ladies weren't the only ones who noticed. Recently Sid Walker had begun to notice that Heath was quite an attractive young man. Sid has always been gay; however he never thought he would be accepted so he stayed in the closet. This was the root cause of Sid's womanizing behaviour! He could never stay with one woman for so long because he got bored. He has always cherished his three children; Indigo, Dexter and Sasha, but he has also always wanted to be himself. Before he left, Romeo was Sid's source of arousal. The fit, blonde heartthrob walking around the house shirtless or in his tight underwear really satisfied Sid. One night when Romeo had an injured leg he fell in the shower. Sid was the only one home so he had to go in and help. While helping naked Romeo out of the shower he was face to face with his penis. It had to be at least 8 inches long and was thick and cut. Romeo caught him looking, "what are you doing Sid," the puzzled hunk asked. Sid just looked up and said, "Your penis looks odd, I might need to give you a full physical exam tomorrow." This kind of stuff went on for a long time, Sid performed all of Romeo's physicals, including the prostate exam. In fact, Sid's job has allowed him to see the penises of town hunks such as; Darryl Braxton, Casey Braxton, Aden Jefferies and even John Palmer. However, Heath Braxton was yet to have a physical exam with Sid, and he wanted it to happen.

Heath was at the gym lifting weights when all of a sudden he dropped one, yelling in pain. Indi ran over to him and he said, "Indi, my arms, crap!" Indi quickly ran upstairs to get her father, Sid who was having lunch with Sasha. "Dad, I need you, Heath hurt his arm," screamed Indi. Sid excused himself from lunch and ran downstairs to find Heath sitting in Indi's office. Sid looked to Indi, "darling, can I look at it privately?" Sid asked Indi.

"Sure," she replied. Sid walked into the office and closed the door, lower both sets of blinds. Heath was sitting there holding his left arm up, "it really hurts Sid," whispered Heath is shear pain. Sid quickly grabbed Heath's arm and began to feel it and rub it. Sid was admiring Heath's muscles and his biceps. He could feel himself getting too excited for his comfort at this moment, he began to massage Heath's muscles before turning his head, his eyes meeting Heath's. "When is the last time you had a physical Heath?" Sid asked. Heath looked puzzled.

"What's that?" queried Heath.

"It's an exam where I would check all aspects of your health, therefore preventing injuries like this one," Sid explained, "So you've never had a physical exam?"

"No, never really thought about it," explained Heath.

"Well, Brax and Casey both have had full physical examinations before, and were both extremely healthy. I'm sure you are fine," Sid explained, Heath showing a faint smile, "You are what though, 25?"

"Yeah," Heath replied.

"Well, I strongly recommend a full physical examination Heath," Sid explained, "if it would make you comfortable, I will perform the exam." Heath looked at Sid puzzled. Why would he need to be comfortable?

"Wait doc, what does this exam have in it?" asked a confused Heath.

"Well, I'd check blood pressure, urine test, basically exam your entire body," Sid explained professionally, "So Heath, that will mean you will have to be nude for a majority of the exam."

Heath stood up, "I'm not getting naked for some doctor," Heath said raising his voice. Sid sat him down, trying to get his settled. "Heath it's necessary for all men, to make sure you are healthy," explained Sid. Heath hesitated again, but calmed down.

"Will you have to touch my dick and balls?" asked a nervous Heath. Sid began to get aroused.

"Yes, and also your prostate." Sid explained.

"What is that?" asked a confused Heath.

"it is one of the most uncomfortable areas of the exam Heath," Sid explained, "it's when I apply a lubricant to my index finger, you will have to bend over, and I insert by finger into you rectum to feel your prostate." Heath again looked uneasy.

"So what basically, you're sticking your finger in my ass," Heath whispered. Sid looked at him sympathetically.

"Well yes Heath, but it's standard procedure," Sid explained, "Brax and Casey have gone through it and they are fine." Sid was helping to reassure Heath, but he was excited he would finally see the river boy naked in person.

"Okay," said Heath.

"Great Heath, I'll up the appointment for 12pm Wednesday," Sid said, "just don't eat, drink or engage in any sexual activities 8 hours prior to the exam."

"Yep, no worries Doc," replied Heath. Sid opened the door, nodding at Indi to reassure her everything was okay. "Oh and thanks Sid," Heath said.

" Oh and Heath, no heavy lifting until after I see you," Sid said before he left.


	2. Morning

Chapter 2

Heath isn't exactly a gentle human being. He comes across as mean, tough and very insensitive. But, not many people know that Heath is actually incredibly sensitive and he always has been. He uses his exterior to intimidate people however only few people know about Heath's true self, one of those obviously being his fiancé Bianca. But, Doctor Sid Walker was soon going to find out just how sensitive and gentle Heath really is.

Heath awoke to the sun shining through the window onto his bare chest. His beautiful fiancé lay next to him. Heath was extremely happy with his life, so much has happened to him, so if anything were to ruin his life now he wouldn't be able to handle it. Heath got out of bed and strode over to the wardrobe; Bianca woke up to the noise. She turned and lifted her head to the site of her naked fiancé bending over looking for something to wear today. "You're lucky Sid isn't here now," laughed Bianca. Heath, spooked, rose up and turned around. "Oh haha, very funny," said Heath sarcastically, "I'm already nervous enough Bianca, I've never really had a guy touch my business before!" Heath got out some underwear and slipped them on. "Do you want breakfast?" asked Heath.

"What, are you going to make it?" asked a surprised Bianca. Heath smiled.

"No, I can't eat remember!" laughed Heath, "I hoped you'd give me some company before my big exam."

Bianca laughed, but decided to get out of bed. Heath watched as his beautiful girl rose up, she was perfect! "Damn, I wish I could have my way with you right now!" said Heath.

"Well you are going to have to wait until tonight," giggled Bianca as she through on a dressing gown and pushed Heath out of the way to the kitchen.

Heath wasn't shy about his body; he knew he was close to god's gift to women. He had a good face, he was fit and tanned, he was well endowed and his butt was perfect and rump. So walking around in tight, white underwear was something that didn't vase him. "Heath you should put on some clothes," said Bianca, "Dex and April don't want to see the entire Heath Braxton." Heath turned around and grabbed Bianca around the waist. "What's wrong with the entire Heath Braxton," laughed Heath.

"Whoa!" yelled Dex. Heath jumped and turned around, covering his crouch.

"Sorry Dex, not used to you being here," explained Heath.

"Yeah, well I liked to see the Heath that doesn't walk around basically naked," laughed Dex. He started heading for the front door, "Oh and good luck with your physical Heath," Dex said sarcastically. Heath turned back to Bianca who was in hysterics. "Well then Miss Scott, I need to get changed," said Heath, dropping his underwear to the ground in the kitchen and walking off to the bedroom completely naked.

Over at the Walker residence, Sid was getting a little excited. In mere hours he would be touching a naked Heath Braxton, arguably one of the best looking men in Summer Bay. After breakfast, Indi and Sasha headed off to the Bay for work and school, Sid stay behind before work. As soon as they left, Sid went to the bathroom and stood completely naked. He stood there, picturing Heath sitting in the hospital room naked; soon he would be touching the hunks glorious body, especially his penis, which Sid was excited to have a glimpse at. Sid began stroking his own penis. Whenever Sid had to perform a man's physical, he could never control his sexual urges, sometimes he would even get aroused during the exam. So masturbating to the image of these men just took his mind off it. You see Sid has never exactly been with a man, so his arousal was and is still completely uncontrollable. One day he would tell his family the truth, but not today. Sid was so concentrated on his masturbation that he didn't even notice Dex had gotten home from Irene's. Dex walked past the bathroom hearing his dad's moans. *knock, knock*, Sid instantly jumped; the surprise came as his climax did, leaving his semen all over the bathroom floor. "Dad, are you okay," asked a concerned Dex. Sid quickly got a towel and started cleaning the floor. "Yeah son, just slipped, I'm up now all fine," replied Sid.

"Heath seemed pretty pumped about today Dad," explained Dex. Sid's head rose to Dex's words.

"Well that's just great Dex," replied Sid with a smirk on his face.


	3. Exam Arousal

Chapter 3

Brax was driving Heath to the hospital. Heath was still a little nervous, but god he could never tell Brax that! Heath looked over to his brother and all he wanted to know was what the prostate exam was like. That was the only thing on his mind, the fact that he would have to bend over and let a man put his finger up his butt. But Heath was going to hesitate any longer, so he quickly asked Brax, "What's the prostate exam like?" Brax looked over in surprise, but then began laughing.

"Are you seriously worried about that Heath?" Brax asked. Heath looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm nervous about having some guy shove his finger up my ass," whispered Heath. Brax looked at his brother who seemed as if he was genially scared.

"Listen Heath, all you do is bend over slightly and Sid will as quickly as he can check you prostate with his finger," explained Brax, "it will probably hurt, but he will tell you that you can be as loud as you need to be." Heath looked to Brax with concern.

"Yeah I suppose." Replied Heath, "But did it hurt you?"

"Hell yeah," replied Brax, "but it's to prevent prostate cancer, so you have to do it!" Brax pulled up to the hospital and Heath hoped out. "Thanks Brax, I'll talk to you later," said Heath as he closed the car door. Brax knew that in some cases the prostate exam wasn't necessarily that quick.

Heath walked into the hospital and instantly ran into Sid. "Hey Doc, um where do I go?" asked Heath. "Hey buddy, just come this way and I'll take you into the examination room," replied Sid. He was so excited, any minute now he was going to see Heath in all his glory. Sid walked into the exam room with Heath in toe. "Have a seat Heath, I'll ask some questions first," said Sid. Heath sat in the chair and he was already sweating, Sid noticed but didn't say anything. "Okay, now when was the last time you had a cold?" asked Sid.

"Um, like a couple months ago," he replied.

"Do you smoke cigarettes or marijuana?"

"No."

"Do you drink alcohol regularly?"

"Yes, pretty much every day."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yep."

"Have you ever had an STD before?"

"No." Sid got up out of his chair.

"Now firstly, I'll check your blood pressure, so could you rest your arm on the table," asked Sid. Heath complied. Sid wrapped the pressure tester around Heath's arm, once again feeling his biceps. Sid was trying to be quick. "Okay your blood pressure is good, very average." Now Heath, can I please ask you to remove all items of clothing and sit on the bed for me," asked Sid. Heath's nerves began to return, but he didn't want Sid to see, so he complied and began to undress. Sid watched as Heath pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned abs and sexy tattoos. He then removed his pants, Sid noticing his toned thighs and finally as removing his shoes and socks, Heath pulled down his underwear, revealing his penis. Sid looked on, almost drooling. Heath's body was a masterpiece and his penis was at least 7 inches flaccid. Heath sat on the bed looking at Sid who was staring at his lower body. Heath began to feel insecure.

Sid walked over and began checking the simple things such as eyes, ears and mouth. He also checked his legs, throat, back and his chest. Sid was enjoying the chest and quickly began to play with Heath's nipples, making it seem as if he is examining them. Heath put his head back and gave a silent moan as Sid touched his nipples. Sid watched as his nipples became erect, which was also a sign of arousal, which in turn gave Sid arousal. Heath put his head down as he felt Sid get lower and lower. "Can you lay back now please Heath?" Asked Sid, Heath complied and lay down. Sid quickly found Heath's penis and lifted it up. Heath noticed that Sid's hands were cold on his dick, which made Heath shiver. Sid began to touch Heath's balls which gave Heath some sexual arousal. It was strange for him because no man had ever touched him like Sid was and without even noticing, Heath began to sprout an erection. Sid had to double take as he saw Heath's penis grow to a length of at least 9 inches. "Sorry Doc, I guess it just because someone is touching my dick," explained Heath.

"Don't worry bud, it happens all the time," explained Sid, who was now excited for Heath's reaction to the prostate exam. Heath was worried because he began to think that it wasn't just the feeling that was making him get an erection, it was Sid.


End file.
